Kiss The Devil
by Ami Zhang
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah nama seorang wanita yang sangat penasaran pada seseorang pria yang memiliki julukan 'Devil' dan berakhir dengan berbaring tak berdaya di bawah sang 'Devil'. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? VKOOK/TAEKOOK. GS!


Kiss The Devil

.

Author : Ami Zhang a.k.a footstepstalk

Cast : Jeon Jungkook (GS), Kim Taehyung

Support Cast : Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi (GS)

Genre : Romance, Semi-drama

Rated : M (16+)

Warning : Typo(s)! Gaje! GS! Adegan yang tidak baik! No Children Location! I warn you.

Disclaimer : 100% cerita ini milik saya. Cast hanya pinjam nama.

Backgroud Song : Kiss The Devil (Just a Gent Remix) by Bel Hair

.

.

No plagiat!

.

.

'Kiss The Devil'

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan juga rok putih pendek tengah berjalan dengan santainya di malam yang gelap. Wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Jeon Jungkook memberhentikan langkahnya. Sepatu kets hitam yang ia pakai pun berdecit. Tangannya meraih knop pintu yang ada di hadapannya dan membukanya.

Hingar bingar musik memenuhi telinga wanita itu seketika. Bar yang ia kunjungi malam ini sangat penuh. Jungkook, nama wanita itu, menduduki salah satu kursi di samping meja bartender. Setelah itu, Ia menelisik. Disana terdapat orang-orang yang tengah duduk memesan 'minuman' pesanannya. Banyak wanita yang menari-nari di lantai dansa, mereka bahkan tak peduli saat ada bagian privasi mereka yang terbuka dengan vulgar dan juga digerayangi oleh pria-pria mesum disana. Lalu ada pria-pria yang tengah minum-minum dengan 'wanita bayaran' yang melayani mereka.

Tiba-tiba mata Jungkook terhenti pada seseorang yang ada di deretan pojok bar. Seorang pria berambut oranye menyala tampak tengah meminum minuman alkohol kadar sangat tinggi, vodka.

.

Pria itu memasang raut wajah datar. Namun sesekali matanya mengerling nakal pada wanita-wanita disampingnya. Membuat wanita itu tampak tergoda padanya.

Nama pria itu, Kim Taehyung. Seorang pria yang tak dikenal entah berasal darimana. Datang dan pergi tanpa ada kabar. Kehidupan yang misterius dan gelap. Pria itu selalu muncul hanya di malam hari. Tak punya teman. Tatapan datar nan tajam. Seringaian yang menggoda sekaligus menakutkan. Konon, katanya ia pernah membunuh seseorang. Yalls, He's like a Devil.

Itu adalah sebagian informasi yang Jungkook dapatkan dari bartender terpercaya di bar ini sekaligus teman dan tetangganya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menggebu-gebu dalam mencari informasi pria bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Penasaran? Tertarik? Suka? Jungkook tak bisa mendefinisikannya.

.

Bartender itu menatap Jungkook yang tengah menatap dalam Taehyung dari jauh.

"Hei, Jungkook. Kau datang lagi?" Tanya Bartender, Hoseok.

"Ya." Jawab Jungkook singkat namun ia masih dalam kegiatannya tadi.

"Dia lagi?" Tanya Hoseok yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman tak jelas milik Jungkook.

"Sudahlah Jungkook. Kau tak akan bisa mendekatinya pria sok misterius itu. Kau itu pendek. Selera pakaian buruk. Jelek. Setiap malam datang hanya ingin melihatnya. **Terobsesi** pasti adalah kata kuncinya." Ucap Hoseok dengan nada yang sedikit menghina.

"Hish, kau ini. Kau ingin ku bunuh huh?!" Kata Jungkook lalu ia menoleh ke Hoseok. Tangannya yang lembut itu membuat sebuah bentuk piringan dan memukul leher Hoseok seakan-akan memotongnya.

"Neck-Slice!"

"Argh ini sakit bodoh!"

.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara dentuman musik yang keras. Jungkook yang tengah memandangi Taehyung dan Hoseok yang mengusap-usap lehernya.

"Oh ya.. Dan lagipula, aku hanya tak ingin kau terjerumus dunia gelap sepertiku, Jungkook. Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Kau seharusnya tak berada disini." Kata Hoseok.

Jungkook mendengarkan kata-kata Hoseok namun ia tak bisa mencernanya dengan baik karena saat ini ia mendapati seorang Kim Taehyung tengah menatapnya dengan tajam tepat di matanya. Ia gugup dan ketakutan, segera ia memalingkan wajahnya. Namun tak dipungkiri saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Taehyung, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan darahnya berdesir melaju dengan cepat.

"Heish. Oh no.." Desis Jungkook sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Ada apa, Jungkook?" Tanya Hoseok yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

"Ti-tidak. Aku mau pesan Wine." kata Jungkook untuk menghilangkan rasa itu.

"Red wine, White wine, Rose wine, Sparkling wine, Sweet wine, Fortified wine. Yang mana?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Sweet Wine saja." kata Jungkook.

Lalu, Hoseok menuangkan minuman jenis sweet wine pada gelas Jungkook dan memberikannya lalu pergi melayani pelanggan lain. Jungkook mengambil gelasnya dan meneguk habis wine miliknya. Matanya melirik wanita mungil dengan rambut hijau mint yang sedang dilayani oleh Hoseok. Wanita itu menatap datar Hoseok, lalu Ia meneguk segelas bourbon yang ia pesan tadi tanpa mempedulikan Hoseok yang terus mengajaknya berbicara.

Jungkook berdecak.

'Bagaimana bisa si Hoseok bertahan dengan wanita galak itu alias Yoongi, seniorku?' gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Hoseok terngiang di kepalanya.

 _Aku tak ingin kau terjerumus oleh dunia gelap sepertiku_.

Dan sosok Taehyung muncul di bayangannya. Segera ia menoleh dan mencari sosok Taehyung yang kini hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Jungkook memandang kosong atap kamarnya. Kini Jungkook sudah kembali ke rumahnya dengan aman. Dengan posisi terlentang di kasurnya. Bayang-bayang Taehyung malam tadi menghantuinya. Tangannya meraung-raung di udara, berusaha menggapai bayangan Taehyung yang memudar. Ia terdiam.

Ini salah. Seharusnya ia tak datang ke bar. Seharusnya ia tak mendapati Taehyung disana. Seharusnya ia tak penasaran dan melakukan hal yang Hoseok bilang. Karena sejak itu, saat ia melihat Taehyung, Jantungnya meledak-ledak. Saat Taehyung mengerling nakal, perut Jungkook terasa tergelitik. Saat Taehyung mencumbu salah satu wanita di bar, Jungkook merasa panas, gerah, benci, dan kecewa. Saat bibir tebal Taehyung membentuk sebuah seringaian, Jungkook sangat gemas untuk mencoba rasa bibir itu.

Pikirannya melayang. Ia membayangkan dimana bibir tebal itu tengah mengecupi pipinya gemas. Lalu bibir tebal itu mencium lembut bibirnya. Lenguhannya terdengar saat lidah Taehyung meminta akses masuk mulutnya. Lalu-

"-Argh.. TIDAK! PERGI KAU PIKIRAN KOTOR!" Seru Jungkook dan menutup wajah merahnya dengan bantal. Lalu berteriak tak jelas yang syukurnya diredam oleh batalnya.

.

.

.

Pria rambut oranye itu duduk dengan tegap dan santai. Mata tajamnya berlari kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu di lautan manusia di bar itu. Ia menghela nafas. Ia tak menemukannya. Ini sudah seminggu.

Matanya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Ia tak mempedulikan wanita-wanita yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Pria itu, Kim Taehyung, melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul 01.00

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan setumpuk uang dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia keluar dengan terburu-buru membuat Hoseok yang tengah melayani pelanggannya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja melakukan hal-hal yang menyulitkan di kantor dan rumahnya. Mulai kesalahan dalam membuat laporan penting, mengacaukan rapat, dan lain-lainnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, mungkin saja ini adalah akibat depresi yang dialaminya. Sehingga ia memilih datang ke bar yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak dikunjunginya lagi.

Jungkook menyapa Hoseok dengan lemas.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Depresi, frustasi, stress, pusing, berada di ujung jurang, ingin bunuh diri? Entah aku merasakan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu." kata Jungkook.

"Sepertinya kau salah datang kesini jika dalam kondisi seperti itu. Minumlah segelas air mineral dan segelas wine untuk mendinginkan kepalamu itu." kata Hoseok.

"Oh ya kemana kau 2 minggu ini? Aku tak melihatmu di bar dan juga di rumah." Lanjut Hoseok sambil menyodorkan segelas air mineral dan juga red wine pada Jungkook.

Jungkook meraih gelasnya dan meneguknya.

"Aku banyak kerjaan di kantor. Aku juga seminggu ini lembur di kantor dan tak sempat pulang ke rumah. Hei, kau kan tahu diriku, oppa. Kita tetangga!" Seru Jungkook.

"Ya ya ya. Kau itu memang selalu begitu padahal rumahmu dekat kantor dan bar. Ah ngomong-ngomong..."

Hoseok memelankan suaranya. Ia mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook.

"Pria yang kau cari dulu itu tidak seperti biasanya. Dia akan datang jam 10 malam dan pergi sekitar jam 11 malam. Dan aku dengar, ia tengah mencari seseorang yang 'katanya' berharga baginya." bisik Hoseok.

DEG

'Berharga? Si-siapa?' Batinnya.

Sorot mata Jungkook meredup.

"Jung, aku harus pergi dulu." Ucap Hoseok dan pergi.

Sepeninggalan Hoseok, Jungkook menatap lautan manusia di lantai dansa dengan malas. Namun Jungkook merasa seperti ada magnet yang menariknya, sehingga ia turun ke lantai dansa. Ia ikut menggoyangkan pinggul dan badannya. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Pikirannya tentang Taehyung pun melayang jauh. Ia terus menari tanpa menghiraukan tangan-tangan nakal yang meraba-raba dirinya. Sampai malam berganti pagi.

.

Pada pukul 4 pagi, Jungkook baru keluar dari bar. Ini adalah waktu terlama dirinya keluar dari bar. Meski sedikit mabuk, ia meneruskan langkah kakinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Ia tak menemukan Taehyung ada di bar tadi. Padahal sebenarnya dirinya ingin melihat Taehyung atau bisa dikatakan merindukan Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan setumpuk laporan yang belum ia kerjakan terbesit di otaknya. Punggung Jungkook menjadi tegak. Pikirannya kacau. Ia segera berlari kecil tak mempedulikan kakinya akan lecet nantinya karena sepatu high heel yang ia pakai.

"Oh shit." Umpat Jungkook saat ia merasa kakinya terasa kebas seketika.

Jalanan sangat sepi. Udara pun dingin. Jungkook berlari memasuki sebuah gang dan melewati seorang pria dengan kepala yang ditutupi tudung jaket yang ia pakai. Jungkook kelelahan. Ia menghentikan larinya dan beristirahat sebentar. Kurang 10 meter lagi, ia sampai rumah kecil miliknya. Sebelum Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kembali, sebuah suara berat khas milik pria menghentikannya.

"Hari ini kau datang?"

Jungkook tercenung. Di gang ini kan hanya ada dirinya dan pria bertudung tadi. Dan tidak mungkin pria tadi sedang menelepon seseorang. Karena ini masih pagi buta, siapa gerangan yang mau di telepon pagi buta.

Menyangka dirinya lah yang dimaksud, Jungkook membalikkan badannya. Jungkook mendapati seorang pria bertudung membalikan badannya. Sayang sekali, Jungkook tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena wajahnya sedikit tertutupi tudung dan gelapnya gang itu tanpa adanya lampu. Lampu hanya ada di ujung gang di belakangnya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Panggil pria itu dengan nada datar lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook.

Jungkook terkejut.

'Bagaimana bisa ia tahu namaku?' batin Jungkook.

Namun keterkejutannya hilang sekejab saat melihat pria tadi mendekati dirinya. Ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya. Ia berjalan mundur dan bersiaga jika pria itu melakukan hal yang tidak baik padanya.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Jungkook ketakutan.

Kurang 3 langkah lagi pria itu dekat dengan Jungkook. Belum sempat Jungkook berteriak minta tolong. Tubuhnya ditarik dan dibanting ke dinding gang.

"ARGH!" erang Jungkook kesakitan saat tulang punggungnya terasa remuk.

Ia mendongak dan menatap pria tadi telah melepaskan tudungnya membuat wajahnya terkena cahaya lampu yang samar. Jungkook menyipitkan matanya saat silau cahaya menusuk matanya. Setelahnya ia memperhatikan wajah pria itu dari bawah ke atas. Jakun yang ada dileher pria itu bergerak-gerak. Rahang tegas yang keren. Bibir tebal yang seksi. Hidung yang mancung. Telinga lebar dengan 2 buah pierching. Rambut oranye menyala. Bulu mata yang tebal dan mata coklat yang tengah menatap Jungkook tajam. Mata Jungkook membulat mengetahui siapa pria itu.

"K-kau? B-ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jungkook terbata.

Pria tersebut terkekeh dan memperbaiki posisinya-mengurung-Jungkook-dalam-kungkungannya.

"Kau terkejut? Dan tentu saja aku tahu, Jika ada seorang wanita datang ke bar dan matanya tak pernah lepas memandangiku seperti tengah berusaha menelanjangiku." Kata pria itu, Kim Taehyung, dengan nada meremehkan.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook. Jungkook gelagapan. Ia memundurkan kepalanya namun tak bisa karena kepalanya sudah menempel betul pada dinding.

"T-tuan... Ku mohon." Gumam Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung tak peduli dengan gumaman Jungkook. Dengan bertumpu tangannya di dinding yang berada di samping Jungkook. Ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima detik

Tak terjadi apapun setelahnya. Jungkook membuka matanya. Lalu ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa wajahnya. Ia terpana saat hidungnya dengan hidung Taehyung hanya berjarak 1 cm. Ia menatap Taehyung. Ia merasa menyedihkan saat itu juga.

"Seorang wanita dengan pancaran cinta sejati datang, masuk, dan pergi begitu saja, hal itu tak ada di kamusku. Jadi tak akan kubiarkan." Kata Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Kau tak tau betapa cemasnya aku. betapa tergodanya aku. betapa rasa itu mencekam ku." Ucap Taehyung dengan cepat.

"Ini karenamu. Jadi apakah kau siap mendapatkan hukumanmu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan seringaiannya.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

'Hukuman apa? Aku tak berbuat salah.' Batinnya.

"A-apa? Hukum-"

Kata-kata Jungkook terhenti. Ia merasakan bibir Taehyun menempel di bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia terhenyak. Matanya semakin membola. Tidak, ini salah. Seharusnya tidak begini.

Jungkook memberontak dengan tangan yang berusaha mendorong tubuh Taehyung, meminta dilepaskan.

Karena Jungkook memberontak terus membuat Taehyung tidak nyaman. Kedua tangan Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang mendorong tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup menikmati ciuman itu.

Jungkook tak bisa memberontak lagi. Tangan yang ditahan dan kakinya yang lemas tak bisa menendang Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, Taehyung terlihat begitu tampan saat ini. Lama kelamaan, Jungkook pun turut menikmati ciuman itu.

Saat Taehyung merasakan Jungkook bereaksi. Taehyung melancarkan aksinya. Ia melumat bibir ranum itu dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ketagihan dengan rasa manis bibir Jungkook. Ia kadang menjilat bibir tipis itu.

.

Ia melumat bibir itu dengan kasar dan dibalas juga oleh Jungkook. Ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas. Tangan Taehyung memegang dagu Jungkook. Sedangkan kedua tangan Jungkook meremas rambut Taehyung. Lidah Taehyung mengeksplor dalam mulut Jungkook. Ia mengabsen gigi Jungkook. Ia juga menggelitik langit-langit mulut Jungkook dengan lidahnya. Membuat Jungkook melenguh geli. Lalu Taehyung mengajak lidah Jungkook bertarung. Ciuman itu terlihat sangat memabukkan.

Lama sekali mereka dalam posisi itu, sampai Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung. Ia kehabisan oksigen. Lalu Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Membuat lelehan air liur entah milik siapa menetes di bibir mereka.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tarikan nafas disana. Meski begitu Taehyung tidak berhenti. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher wanita yang ada di depannya ini. Ia mengendus bau ceruk leher Jungkook yang beraroma anggur itu. Tentu saja endusan itu membuat Jungkook merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Say my name!" Perintah telak Taehyung.

"Ngh.. Taehyung." Desah Jungkook.

Taehyung menyeringai mendengar desahan Jungkook. Dengan nakal, lidah Taehyung bermain di leher itu. Sesekali menjilat keringat Jungkook yang keluar di leher itu.

"Tae.. ah-tae..." Racau Jungkook.

Taehyung semakin gencar bermain di leher nan mulus itu. Lalu ia menghentikannya. Ia terkekeh saat Jungkook menghela nafas kecewa.

Taehyung menggigit leher Jungkook membuat sebuah cetakan warna kemerahannya di leher Jungkook. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti ini selain ciuman pada wanita-wanita yang ia temui di bar.

"ARGH.." erang Jungkook.

Lidah Taehyung berlanjut menyusuri bahu Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook mengerang tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat. Leher dan bahu Jungkook pun basah oleh air liur Taehyung.

Tak hanya itu, tangan nakalnya membuka kancing baju atasan Jungkook. Setelah ia membuka semua kancing, tangannya masuk ke dalam baju. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat Jeon Jungkook hanya memakai bra hitam. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung membawa tangannya bermain pada dua gundukan yang lumayan menurutnya sudah mengeras dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ah... T-tae.." desah Jungkook saat merasa dadanya diremas oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook mendongak, matanya terpejam menikmatinya.

Jilatan Taehyung semakin menurun pada dua gundukan tersebut. Ia memberi sebuah gigitan gemas pada salah satunya. Membuat benda yang digigit bergerak dan memerah.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Taehyung mengecupnya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Jungkook dengan kondisi yang terlihat mengenaskan. Rambut Jungkook yang tadi tertata berubah menjadi berantakan, bibir merah merekah yang bengkak, mata yang berkaca-kaca, keringat yang menetes, wajah memerah, leher, bahu basah, dan juga baju bagian bahu tersingkap memperlihatkan sebuah tanda berwarna kemerahan oh jangan lupa juga kemeja bajunya yang terbuka menampakan bra dan juga perut halus miliknya.

Jungkook menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Ia baru saja melakukan ciuman yang panas dan juga kegiatan yang mendekati hal 'itu' dengan si Devil, Kim Taehyung. Tetapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jika dirinya sangat menikmati ciuman itu, ia seperti tengah mencicipi rasa surga yang selalu ia dambakan selama ini. Ia bahkan sampai lupa setumpuk laporan yang menunggunya di rumah.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan datar dan Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Tadi itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Itu adalah tanda bahwa..-" Kata Taehyung datar itu menggantung.

"Bahwa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"-bahwa kau adalah milikku! Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku yang imut dan menggoda ini." Kata Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya imut. Membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri, rasanya ia ingin memakan Jungkook sekarang.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Taehyung, Jungkook mendapat ide gila. Mumpung sudah sampai sini kenapa tak diteruskan? Jungkook menyeringai tipis. Tangan Jungkook melingkari leher Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Coba buktikan!" Kata Jungkook dengan nada menggoda.

Taehyung menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan kepala Jungkook dan mengecup mata, hidung, pipi gembil Jungkook dan tak lupa mengecup sekaligus melumat bibir merah Jungkook. "Semua ini milikku." kata Taehyung.

Jungkook terkekeh. Ia meremas pelan rambut Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya d irumahmu?" Tanya Taehyung.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook dengan posisi koala dan berjalan menuju rumah Jungkook yang ia ketahui letaknya dari luar kepala.

Dan pagi itu Jungkook dan Taehyung melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya tepat di kamar Jungkook.

Saat itu tubuh mereka menyatu. Mereka bergerak-gerak mencari kenikmatan masing-masing membuat ranjangnya berdecit. Mendesahkan nama masing-masing penuh gairah. Panas terasa di kamar itu meski benda pendingin yang ada disana menyala.

Dan tibalah Jungkook dan Taehyung mendapatkan puncaknya. Jungkook terengah-engah. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Taehyung dan mengerut saat ia mengetahui Taehyung menyemburkan sarinya di dalamnya. Taehyung terkekeh dan menutupi tubuh polos milik mereka dengan selimut yang membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan imut. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung tersenyum merekah yang terasa hangat dan manis bagi Jungkook. Tangannya pun mencubit gemas hidung Jungkook. Jungkook terperangah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat Taehyung tersenyum. Senyuman Taehyung membuat bibirnya gatal untuk membentuk sebuah kurva. Ia pun tersenyum membalasnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Tegas Taehyung.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Jungkook.

Hening terasa diantara mereka

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Kata Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggam tangan itu ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." lanjut Taehyung.

DEG

Jantung Jungkook berpacu. Apakah ia mencintai Taehyung? Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung, mencari kebohongan disana namun yang ia dapati adalah ketulusan, kesetiaan, dan keabadian cinta. Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca. Dengan hati yang mantap, ia menjawab.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung." Kata Jungkook.

Lalu Taehyung mendekatkan bibir tebalnya dan mencium pelan dahi Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Ia bahagia bersama dengan Taehyung sekarang.

.

.

'Aku memang tak percaya saat mengetahui orang dengan julukan The Devil menciumku yang membuatku terbaring tak berdaya dengan dirinya yang berada diatasku dan tiba-tiba mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku dan akan selalu bersamaku. Namun aku menyakininya." -Jungkook

.

END

.

.

.

Epilouge.

1,5 tahun kemudian.

After Married,

Jungkook tengah duduk di lantai dan menata maketnya dengan hati-hati di meja samping sofa. Rambut panjang yang basah sehabis keramas menjuntai sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Kurang dua puluh persen lagi maketnya akan jadi dan hanya tinggal membawa maketnya lalu presentase besuk. Tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Yang selanjutnya, telinganya terasa di tiup-tiup.

"Sayang.." Panggil pemilik tangan kekar itu.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook yang masih fokus pada maketnya.

Sang pemilik tangan, Taehyung, tampak mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Sayang, Kau sangat serius sekali. Apakah kau tak tahu saat aku pulang dari kantor? Kau melupakan suamimu yang tampan ini kelaparan setelah bekerja keras di kantor." Rajuk Taehyung.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah kebal dengan rajukan Taehyung. Memang sebelumnya ia terkejut Taehyung merajuk sewaktu ia dan Taehyung memilih cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Apakah kau lupa siapa yang memberikan tugas maket ini, Tuan V Kim yang terhormat?" Kata Jungkook jengkel.

Jungkook jengkel memang. Sama jengkelnya saat ia mengetahui jika sebelum ia dan Taehyung melakukan hal 'intim', Taehyung adalah Boss baru nya di kantor dengan nama V Kim yang dulunya sering meneror dirinya.

Dan kali ini Taehyung memberikan tugas maket untuk sebuah proyek padanya. Jika ia tak mengerjakannya, Taehyung akan menagih maket itu terus. Namun, Taehyung malah merengek ketika ia mengerjakan maket itu.

Sebenarnya apa mau mu, Taehyung?, batin Jungkook miris.

Hell.. Ini sudah ke 1 tahun, Ia menikah dan menjalani hidup bersama seseorang yang dulunya memiliki sebutan 'The Devil' alias Kim Taehyung. Namun ia masih belum bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kim Taehyung.

.

Sejenak Taehyung terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukan tangannya lalu duduk disamping Jungkook. Ia memakan satu-satunya cokelat Jungkook yang ada di meja itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau makan? Itu cokelat terakhir milikku!" Seru Jungkook.

"Aku lapar. Oh jangan berisik! Taejoon, anak kita, sedang tidur." Kata Taehyung dengan polosnya.

Jungkook berdecih. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya ya.. Karena kau lapar, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Kata Jungkook.

Belum sampai dapur, badan kurus nan langsing miliknya sudah dibanting ke atas sofa dan ditindih oleh Taehyung.

"Argh. Bodoh! Katanya kau lapar?" Kata Jungkook.

"Aku memang lapar. Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Karena aku hanya ingin memakanmu sekarang." Kata Taehyung datar.

"A-apa? T-tidak. Lepaskan, Tae. Apa kau tidak ingat Taejoon sedang tidur dan juga aku tidak mau seperti kejadian dulu." Kata Jungkook.

.

Flashback

Jungkook bangun di pagi hari. Ia mendapati tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang. Ia menjerit dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara berat dari pintu. Itu Taehyung yang sudah berkemeja dengan rapi.

"Maafkan aku karena kemarin terlalu kasar." Kata Taehyung tanpa dosa.

"Dan oh mungkin kau sekarang tidak bisa bangkit dari ranjang. Aku sudah mengijinkan mu tidak masuk kantor hari ini. Dan juga sepertinya tugas laporanmu akan menjadi semakin menumpuk." Lanjut Taehyung lalu keluar kamar.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

'Dan juga sepertinya tugas laporanmu akan menjadi semakin menumpuk.' kata-kata Taehyung terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"TIIDAAAAAKKKK!"

Dan selanjutnya terdengar teriakan kesedihan berasal dari kamar itu.

End flashback

.

"Kau mau aku punya laporan yang menumpuk? No! Big No! Maketku besuk harus disetorkan. Lagipula kau juga tak akan mendapat jatah. Dan juga apa kau tidak kasihan Taejoon yang sedang tidur." Kata Jungkook dengan cepat.

Masih dengan cokelat yang di mulut, Taehyung menjawab perkataan Jungkook.

"Jungkook sayang. Aku tak akan membuatmu menderita lagi dengan hal itu. Tapi, Please. Satu ronde saja. Aku ingin membuat adik untuk Taejoon kita. Nanti aku akan membelikan apapun untuk mu." Rayu Taehyung.

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, memang ia sedikit merasa sedih karena melihat Taejoon yang kesepian. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk membuatkan adik lucu untuk Taejoon. Lalu Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui. Jujur saja ia tak tahan dengan rayuan maut milik Taehyung. Dengan tenaga yang ia kerahkan. Ia membalikkan posisinya. Kini ia berada diatas sedangkan Taehyung berada dibawah.

"Deal?" Tanya Taehyung dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Jungkook tersenyum nakal.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di bawah perut Taehyung. Tak sengaja ia menduduki 'sesuatu' dibalik celana Taehyung.

"Upss. Maaf, apakah dia tidak apa?" Tanya Jungkook -pura-pura- khawatir dengan tangan mengelus 'sesuatu' itu.

"Sshh.. Kim Jungkook.." Desis Taehyung.

"Okay. Deal! Dan mari kita lihat apakah Kim Taehyung hanya meminta satu ronde saja pada Kim Jungkook?" Tanya Jungkook dengan tangan nakalnya yang kini tengah bergerak lincah membuka kancing kemeja milik Taehyung dan langsung menampakan badan atletis Taehyung. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Well. Let's see it." Kata Taehyung tanpa ragu-ragu.

Lalu Jungkook meraih dagu Taehyung dan menjilat serta menggigit cokelat yang tersisa di mulut Taehyung yang berakhir dengan ciuman panas yang dilakukan mereka dan menghantarkan mereka ke surga milik mereka berdua.

.

And it feels like heaven, heaven

When I kiss the devil

When I kiss the devil

.

.

REAL END.

.

.

Hello! Ami or Ammy is back with other story. AND SURPRISE! ITS RATED M. akhirnya buat juga (?) /sungkem/

This is my first story with rated M (about 'that'). Sebenarnya sudah pernah nulis cerita yang rated M tetapi kisahnya tentang pembunuhan hehe. Jadi mohon bantuannya dalam saran maupun kritiknya.

Maaf jika ada adegan yang terlalu vulgar dan berkata kotor dan juga adegan 'intim' yang tidak diperjelas karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa menulis cerita ber-rated M kecuali tentang sekedar ciuman urgh, yaaaa because I'm still a baby yals. I'm 16 y.o. Belum waktunya legal nulis gini.

Ini hanya coba-coba ganti rating dan hal baru. Maaf jika cerita ini berantakan, tidak jelas, dan banyak yang tidak suka. Apadaya setiap manusia memang memiliki kesalahan jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Oh untuk kelanjutan ILYMB (semoga saja) akan saya update sebelum puasa Ramadhan tahun ini.

.

So, Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

.

RnR?

.

Hargai Kerja Keras Penulis!

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Ent


End file.
